1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and particularly relates to an electronic apparatus, an image pickup apparatus, and a processing method applicable to these apparatuses, and a program for allowing a computer to carry out such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an image pickup apparatus such as a digital video camera with a timer function for measuring the time to record a captured video with time and date has been common in the art. It is useful for a user to easily grasp the recording time of the video when reproducing the video recorded in this way.
In recent years, a user has an increasing opportunity to use an image pickup apparatus in his or her country but also use in a foreign country visited on a trip or on business. For instance, when using the image pickup apparatus in a visited foreign country, a time measured by a timer function may be changed to adjust the time and date associated with video data to the local time of the country. When changing the time in this way, for example, the user may manually adjust the time to the local time of the country and such an adjustment may be troublesome.
Therefore, an automatic time corrector that corrects the time to the local time of the country without manually adjusting the time by the user's hand (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-297191, particularly FIG. 1 thereof). In this automatic time corrector, on the basis of location information transmitted from a GPS (Global positioning System) satellite, a receiving location is determined on a map and a time difference between the time of the receiving location and GMT (Greenwich Mean Time) with reference to the information of time zone in the map. Then, the time difference thus obtained is used for correcting the time of the receiving location such that a time obtained by reducing the time difference to a measured reference time is defined as the time of the receiving location.